Australia
by thetimeladyswan
Summary: Hermione and Ron go to Australia to find Mr and Mrs Granger. Plot of my 'A Harry Potter love story' on youtube.


_I do not own Harry Potter. How amazing was Part 2? I went to the midnight showing :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>"No luck?" Hermione asked.<p>

Ron shook his head wearily. "I asked _everyone._"

"I don't even know if they'd still be dentists or not," said Hermione despairingly. "I should have been a lot more specific when I bewitched them."

She sighed, and sat down at the cherry wood desk by the window. The hotel (a Muggle one) was beautiful, but it was no compensation for two days of searching the streets of Canberra, only to find no trace of Wendell and Monica Wilkins.

"Did you ask for Wilkins this time?" Hermione asked, raising her head from her hands. "Not Winkins."

The corners of Ron's mouth twitched. "Yes, I said Wilkins."

"Maybe we should move on," Hermione murmured. "Go to Sydney or somewhere."

"Not yet," Ron said. "I've got a good feeling about this place."

"Because you like the food," Hermione said.

"It's not just the food!" said Ron, looking mockingly outraged.

"Right," Hermione murmured.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they're all right?" Ginny asked<p>

"There's no reason for them not to be," Harry shrugged.

"Hermione said she'd send me a message, though," Ginny pointed out, gazing hopelessly at her fake galleon, which lay on the table.

"Maybe she didn't get a chance yet."

The galleon glowed. Ginny picked it up immediately, and read the message aloud: _Hey. All ok with us. No sign of them. Lovely hotel, though. Will message again tomorrow. Lots of love, Hermione._

"Well, they're ok," said Ginny, looking a little happier than she had two minutes beforehand.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat alone in the hotel room, wondering if she should send another message to Ginny. There was a knock on the door. Hermione opened it.<p>

A rather pretty maid, who could hardly be older than nineteen, stood in the doorway.

"Room service," she said.

Hermione sat back down at the desk, and started to create a message for Ginny. She'd gotten only as far as _Hi _when the maid said, "I have a colleague who looks a lot like you."

"That's lovely," Hermione murmured vaguely. _We're all right. _She stopped and looked up. "Wait, what?"

The maid smiled at her. "Yes. Monica. You look like you could be her sister, or her daughter, but she doesn't have any children …"

"What's her surname?" Hermione asked, dropping her galleon and fighting to keep her voice calm.

"Wilkins," said the maid, now dusting the windowsill.

Hermione tore from the room and bounded down three flights of stairs, skidding to a halt in front of the check-in desk. She hammered relentlessly on the little bell until a man appeared. Hermione gasped ever so softly. It was a father.

"How can I help you, madam?" he asked politely.

She was dumbstruck for several seconds, but then she asked, "You're Wendell Wilkins, aren't you?"

He nodded, looking surprised that she knew his name.

"And you have a wife that works here to? Monica?"

Again, he nodded.

"Could I … talk to the both of you? Could you come up to my hotel room?"

"Certainly, madam. What is your hotel room number?"

"703," Hermione said, rushing away again. "Thanks!"

She collided with Ron on the landing of the second flight of stairs. Some of the sweets he had been carrying had trailed on the floor, and the maid was standing at the top of the next landing, shouting, "You don't have to make my job harder!"

"I found—"

"—your parents," Ron finished for her. She nodded, out of breath but beaming.

"It's all right!" she then called to the maid. "We'll clear up the sweets! Who let you loose in a sweetshop, anyway?"

he hit her lightly on the arm, and they set to gathering up the sweets. The maid climbed down the stairs to find another room to clean. Ron and Hermione went back into their hotel room, and waiting impatiently. Hermione drew out her wand, only to replace it back in her pocket. There was a light knock on the door. Ron opened it.

Hermione's parents entered. Hermione took a deep breath and stood up, walking over to them. she drew out her wand and pointed it at them.

"What are you do—?"

But Hermione had whispered the spell, and her parent's eyes slid in and out of focus.

"Hermione!" her mother said. "What are we doing here? _Where_ are we?"

"Do you want me to tell them?" Ron asked quietly.

"No, it's fine. I – I will."

She took a deep, shaky breath, and said. "We're in Australia."

"What?" her father said.

"We can't be," said her mother.

"We are," Hermione insisted.

"What are we doing here?" her mother repeated.

"Before I went on the run with Ron and Harry last year, I modified your memories, so that Voldemort couldn't track you down."

Her parents gaped at her.

"I survived the battle, so I came and found you," Hermione said.

"_Battle?_" her mother repeated, horror-struck.

"Yeah," said Ron. "But it's all right. Voldemort's dead."

"And who are you?" Mr Granger asked, shooting Ron a nasty look.

"Ron. We've met before."

"And where's Harry?"

"Did he survive?" Mrs Granger asked. She had grown quite concerned about her daughter's best friends, having heard much about them.

"Yes, he did. He's back home," said Hermione.

"He was the one who killed Voldemort in the first place," said Ron cheerfully.

"He's a _murderer?_" William spluttered.

"He had to either kill or be killed," Ron shrugged. "It was in the prophecy. He didn't even cast the _Avada Kedavra_."

"I never thought of that," said Hermione thoughtfully. "So, in a way, Voldemort killed himself. Anyway, Harry's fine. He did get killed, sort of, but he's fine."

They did not seem to be making any sense at all to Mr and Mrs Granger, who were exchanging looks of extreme confusion.

"How are we going to get home, anyway?" Mr Granger asked.

"Portkey."

"What's a portkey?"

"An enchanted object that transports the user to any place on the planet," Hermione recited. Ron smirked. Her knack of answering questions correctly had not been dampened.

"You'll have to quit your jobs first," Ron said.

"And remember, you're called Wendell and Monica Wilkins," Hermione smiled, opening the door again for her parents to exit.

"I think they're thoroughly confused," Ron said.

Hermione laughed. Then she went over to her fake galleon, and finished the message. _Found them! Should be home soon. Hermione x._

She pocketed the galleon, packed their things into Ron's trunk and her beaded bag with a flick of her wand, and laid ten dollars on the cherry wood table, next to a note that said, _We enjoyed our stay very much, thank you._

"C'mon, let's go," Hermione said, going downstairs.

Mr and Mrs Granger were clutching envelopes, which must have been their wages. Hermione handed over the keys to the desk man, and the party left the hotel.

Ron led the way the portkey office, which was a ramshackle building with peeling paint. He tapped his wand on the door and entered.

Mrs Granger gasped. It was a large room, with a counter. Two wizards and a witch were handing over all sorts of objects, and the people were disappearing. Other people were appearing at the other side of the counter, where a witch was throwing the used portkey into the boxes and pointing out the other door to the foreigners.

"Where?" grunted one of the wizards, when Ron and the Grangers reached the counter.

"Ministry of Magic, London," Hermione said.

He tapped a cracked mug, muttering, "_Portus._" It glowed bright blue. He handed it to Hermione. "Leaves in five seconds."

Hermione held the handle of the mug, Ron touched its rim with a finger.

"You need to touch it," said Hermione helpfully, as her parents looked confused again.

They obeyed.

With the usual sensation, the four of them hurtled through the air, falling to the ground in a room similar to the one they'd just vacated.

"From Canberra, yes?" asked a wizard, who had picked up the mug, tossing it into one of the boxes. It cracked again.

"Yes," Hermione echoed, scrambling to her feet.

"C'mon," said Ron.

Leading the way again, they left.

"Reckon we should surprise Harry?"

"Ron; you can't just burst into Auror Training! They could be doing something important!" said Hermione reproachfully. "We should just go back to the Burrow."

"What about your house, though?" Ron asked her.

"The Death Eaters probably destroyed it, but I suppose."

Hermione offered her arm to her father, and Ron offered his to Mrs Granger.

"On three, then," Hermione murmured. "One … two … three."

In unison, they turned on the spot, vanishing and reappearing in front of a cottage, which was, remarkably, in perfect condition.

"I thought it'd be gone!" Hermione breathed, walking up to the door. "_Alohomora._"

The door swung open.

They entered. Hermione went straight upstairs to her bedroom, while Mr and Mrs Granger went into the living room. Ron was left standing awkwardly in the hall.

"Come on in," said Mrs Granger kindly.

Ron entered, sitting on an armchair.

"How come you went with Hermione to Australia, and this Harry didn't?" Mr Granger asked him suspiciously. His wife shot him a reproachful look.

"… Harry wanted to stay at home," Ron said, deciding against mentioning the fact that he was engaged to Hermione just yet. "He's marrying my sister, see. In a few weeks. And they've got twins."

"Engaged?" Mr Granger said. "At his age?"

Ron shrugged. "He's known her since he was twelve."

"Well that's nice," Mrs Granger smiled. "Hermione said he was your best friend, and now he'll be your brother."

Ron was extremely grateful towards her, and returned the smile. He got the feeling that Mr Granger did not like him at all.

Hermione entered the room, and sat on the sofa next to her mother.

"Ron said that Harry was getting married," Mrs Granger said.

"Yes," Hermione smiled. "I'm excited about that. I'm Ginny's maid of honour."

"So it's Ginny," said Mrs Granger, looking interested. She'd also heard a lot about her.

"It has to be," Ron said, with a small smile. "She's my only sister."

Mr Granger left the room to make tea.

"Don't mind him," Mrs Granger whispered to Ron. "He's a little over-protective."

"And it's really annoying," Hermione added, shaking her head. "I'm an adult now, in the Wizarding _and_ the Muggle world.

"Tell me about what happened the past year," Mrs Granger said. "I always love hearing about your adventures."

Hermione smiled. "Well, we went on the run, because the Death Eaters had taken over the Ministry, and Harry had a ten thousand galleon price on his head. We stayed at Harry's house for a bit, but then we broke into the Minsitry to steal a Horcrux –"

"What's a Horcrux?"

"Better you don't know," said Ron. "They're horrible. Go on, Hermione."

" – and we almost got caught, so we had to leave. We camped in the forest. We were taking it in turns to wear the Horcrux – it was a locket, see – and it made us all angry."

Ron was looking sheepish at this point. "I ran out on Harry and Hermione," he said. "I went to my brother's house, and then I went and found them again."

"And saved Harry's life and destroyed the locket," Hermione added. "Then we got side-tracked trying to figure out what the Deathly Hallows were."

She ploughed on before her mother could even ask. "Then we got caught by Death Eaters. I was tortured, and we only just managed to get out of that because Dobby –"

" – a house-elf," said Ron helpfully.

" – turned up. And then Bellatrix killed him with her knife. We buried him, and we stayed at Shell Cottage – Ron's brother Bill's house – for a while. Harry figured out that there was another Horcrux in Bellatrix's vault. So I disguised myself as Bellatrix, and Griphook – a goblin – helped us break into Gringotts. Then we only got out of _that _because of a dragon. But we had the cup. Then we went to Hogwarts. Aberforth – Dumbledore's brother – helped us get in. Harry found out where the next Horcrux was, and me and Ron went to get Basilisk fangs from the Chamber of Secrets –"

" – don't ask."

" – and then we found Harry."

At this point, Hermione exchanged a look with Ron. They both smiled.

"And we found the diadem. _It_ got destroyed by Fiendfyre, which almost killed us, and _did _kill the idiot who conjured it."

"Then we fought," Ron said.

"Fred died," said Hermione sadly.

"And so did Snape," said Ron. "And Harry found out that he had to die."

"Because _he _was a Horcrux."

At this point, Mr Granger finally appeared with the tea.

"And so he went to sacrifice himself," Ron continued.

"Only he didn't really die."

"But the Horcrux in him did," said Ron. "Then my Mum killed Bellatrix 'cause she nearly killed Ginny."

"And then Harry went up to Voldemort."

"And they duelled."

"And Voldemort sort of killed himself."

"And then it was all over."

"I went to the Burrow," said Hermione. "I don't know where Harry was, but he turned up a little while later."

"And we've been there ever since."

"Unless you count the time we went to Melanie's."

"You've seen Melanie?" said Mr Granger. "How is she?"

"Fine. The same as ever."

"Hermione? What's that on your hand?" Mrs Granger asked suddenly.

"An engagement ring."

"You're engaged?" her father spluttered. "To who?"

"To me," said Ron very quietly.

Mrs Granger looked delighted, but Mr Granger looked the complete opposite. But before he could say a word, Hermione spoke.

"There's nothing you can do about it, Dad," she said quietly. "I love Ron. I have done for a long time. You can't change that."

She looked very defiant, a little like Ginny whenever she was arguing.

"Do you know when you're getting married?" Mrs Granger asked.

"August," said Ron.

"We hope," said Hermione. "I think we'd better go now. I told Ginny I'd be back soon, and according to Harry she was really worried something'd happen to us."

She rose, hugged her father, and went out into the hall. Her mother went after her.

"Just so you know," Mr Granger said. He didn't look angry anymore. "You have my blessing. Hermione looks very happy, and she's always talked a lot about you, and Harry and Ginny too."

"Thank you, Mr Granger," said Ron politely.

"Call me Will," said Mr Granger, and Ron could have sworn he smiled.

* * *

><p><em>So this is basically the next episode (30) of my youtube series. I wanted to post it on here too, though. Because when I convert it to video format, a lot'll be left out. My best friend came up with Mr and Mrs Granger's names for me, and helped me with my writer's block. She's a godsend.<em>


End file.
